LightWings
Appearance LightWings can be a dark or light yellow color, also white. They are thin and wiry. (See gallery for full pics.) Abilities They can light up their scales like a lamp, with dim glow or bright glow. The brightest glow can blind a dragon. This takes some of their energy, so they can only do it once a day. They have fire like many tribes, but the LightWing’s fire is weaker than other tribes. They also sense dragons (and other animals) by body heat. Weaknesses All non-hybrid LightWings are born blind. Because of this, most blind LightWings wear a blindfold. They rely on that they sense body heat to live and survive. Habitat The LightWings live in the Kingdom of Light, a group of islands off of the Kingdom of Sand. There are 15 islands in total, one is the royal family’s island. Relations With Other Tribes LightWings are very secretive, and unknown to some tribes. SkyWings: They are unkowwn by the SkyWings. NightWings: The NightWings have heard about the LightWings, but known very little. LightWings hate the NightWings. SeaWings: LightWings are allied with the SeaWings, despite living on islands on other sides of Pyrrhia. The SeaWings and LightWings are closest allies, and have been for many years, and will continue to be, most likely. SandWings: LightWings allied with the SandWings mainly because they are the only tribe that has a kingdom close to the Kingdom of Light. IceWings: The LightWings despise the IceWings and vice versa. They have battled many a time. RainWings: Hate. The LighhtWings despise the RainWings, though very little war or activity has gone on between the two tribes. MudWings: Respect. Government They have 'groups' one per island (because the kingdom is made up of multiple islands), and they have a leader, and a second in command. Each dragon has a job, and they do that job. You might be promoted to a different job, if you deserve it. They still have queens, kings, princesses, and princes, (who live on the main island) but don't really run the kingdom, only have all the leaders meet every once in awhile. There are 15 islands in total, one of which is the royal family’s island. Culture LightWings are a secretive tribe with little to none known culture. History Queen Light Fire founded the tribe at the Scorching, accoring to the scrolls. This animus LightWing was the greatest queen in history. The LightWings went to war with the IceWings in the year 4050. The war raged for 10 years, RainWings and IceWings, v.s. LightWings, SeaWings and SandWings. The LightWings won, but they suffered much, never really going onto Pyrriah again. There have been a few LightWing explorers, but none have reterned. It is thought that the IceWings cursed the LightWings to remain on their island forever. Naming Ok, so there's not enough names to do with light, so the LightWings came up with a new system of naming. They do two word names. Ex. Fire Heart. Royalty * Queen Dazzle (current queen) * Princess Brightness (current) * King Fire Heart (current) * Prince Glare (current) * Princess Shine (current) * Prince Bright Light Leaders and their Daughters * Light Flame (current leader) * Solar (current dughter) Hybrids LightWings don't like hybrids, they try to kill off every hybrid they can, for most LightWing hybrids are not born with blindness, and considered 'special' and ‘overpowered’ by LightWings and killed. Blindness is a LightWing’s weakness, and LightWings without it are so powerfull, becuase they have the extra heat sense and regular sight, so LightWings try to kill every hybrid, and the LightWing parent. Leaders will be killed and replaced if any trace of hybridness or hybrid ancestry is found out. Some hybrids in history have been respected, but shunned by some. Gallery adding soon Category:Tribes Category:Fanon Tribes Category:Fanon